


【侏罗纪世界2】谎言（ABO,NC17,A!暴虐迅猛龙xO!欧文）

by pdddyxl



Category: Jurassic World Trilogy (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-26 00:45:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14989079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pdddyxl/pseuds/pdddyxl
Summary: Summary：接前文，依旧是Alpha!暴虐迅猛龙xO!欧文，欧文被骗去训练暴虐迅猛龙，迅猛龙却对他产生了情欲，这件事情败露之后，吴博士对欧文产生了兴趣。





	【侏罗纪世界2】谎言（ABO,NC17,A!暴虐迅猛龙xO!欧文）

**Author's Note:**

> Warning：强制发情，私设暴虐迅猛龙依旧叫艾利克斯。

“反正在别人眼里，你也已经化成灰了。”  
伊莱捂着自己被监狱的铁栏撞得流血不止的鼻子，有些气急败坏的对欧文这么说着。这是他在晕倒之前最后的记忆，再次清醒过来的时候，欧文发现自己全身赤裸的被扔到了另一间宽敞了许多的牢笼里，而克莱尔和梅西都已经不在他身边了。  
“希望她们没事…”  
欧文喃喃自语似的这么说着，却在担心同僚的空档中，本能的捕捉到了一股熟悉的味道，而为此他几乎是立刻就湿了。因为那是他再熟悉不过的、Alpha信息素的味道，自从欧文被雇佣训练暴虐迅猛龙、并且发生了那样的意外之后，他就莫名对这只恐龙的信息素敏感了许多。而按理说，普通人类是不应该对恐龙的信息素有什么强烈反应的，这或许又是人类在玩弄基因序列中所犯下的另一个罪孽，而欧文不幸成了这之中的一个牺牲品。  
欧文有些绝望的向后靠了靠，整个人喘息着贴在囚室冰冷的栏杆上。他异常高热的体温和冰冷的铁栏形成了强烈的反差，可尽管如此欧文仍没觉得自己有任何好转，他在发情，或者说他的身体正在积极准备，他马上就要进入发情期了。而欧文很确定自己这个礼拜接受克莱尔的委托的时候，才按时吃了抑制剂，这种事情是绝对不可能发生的。  
他捂着自己微微肿起发痛、当下未被任何人标记过的腺体，有些痛苦的喘息着、本能的夹紧了双腿。湿热的液体从欧文强行夹紧的股间被挤了出来，把粗糙的水泥地洇出了点点水渍。他咬牙克制着自己的喘息，捂着阵痛的腹部，却挡不住甜蜜的Omega信息素膨胀着四下乱飘，仿佛在请求任何一个Alpha也好，甚至什么物种都好，只要快来狠狠地操开他、把他射满填满就可以了。  
周围的其他Alpha恐龙似乎也察觉到了这件事情，他们都因此而躁动起来，不断发出请求交配似的嘶鸣。有些攻击性较强的恐龙撞击着门槛，比较温顺的那些则是在牢笼内不安的反复踱步。从这些嘶鸣中欧文听得出，他离刚才被关起来的地方还有一段距离，他很庆幸同他关在一个笼子里这只恐龙，到目前还没有什么过激的反应，只是隐藏在黑暗的角落里，沉着却有些粗重的喘息着。  
“放心吧，她们都没事。”  
吴博士的声音冷不丁的自欧文身后响了起来，欧文吓了一跳，刚想远离门槛便感觉脖颈一凉——吴博士用克莱尔和梅西的安危安抚着这个可怜的Omega，并且趁着欧文没有防备，把又一管催情用的药剂被注射到了这个可怜的、临近发情期的Omega体内。事实上，他们的团队对欧文在岛上和暴虐迅猛龙所发生的那些、不可告人的传闻十分感兴趣，所以想将这种背德的事情记录下来用作研究。同时他们也很想知道，这只混杂了些许人类基因的Alpha迅猛龙，同性别为Omega人类进行交配，是否能使人类受孕？而由此产下的子嗣又会是怎样的？同时艾利克斯作为Alpha，对于身为Omega欧文究竟怀着怎样的认知？究竟只是单纯的泄欲，还是恐龙也产生了类似于人类的情感呢？如果这只恐龙真的产生了类似于人类的情感，那么他的智商、他的脑部究竟发育到了何种程度呢？  
这些问题困扰着他们，困扰着这位疯狂的科学家。对于基因和进化的探索令他发狂，吴博士甚至已经做好了最坏的打算，他已经事先提取了欧文的基因作为备用，以防在这次交配中欧文被发狂的迅猛龙伤到，或者被致死。这样如果在实验中真的出了什么意外，他们也可以很快的克隆出同样的、成年的欧文来继续试验。而他在给欧文打下了第一管催情剂的时候等待了许久，暴虐迅猛龙都没有反应，那个调皮的小伙子，肯定是听到了囚室角落里摄像头的电子音，所以警惕了起来。为此吴博士不得不亲自动身给欧文注射了更多药剂，用Omega彻底进入发情期的信息素来刺激他们聪明的小天才。  
而这招很管用，对于欧文逐渐变得甜腻浓稠的信息素，原本一直待在角落里的艾利克斯终于走了出来。他警告性的、不满的大声吼叫着，用爪子粗暴的抓住了监牢的门槛。这让制造出这个小帅哥的吴博士也不由得本能的后退了几步，而远处被囚禁的其他恐龙更是因此而噤了声，毕竟，动物对于危险的感知要远比人类灵敏的多了。

“他是你的。”  
吴博士这么说着，向后退了开来，快速退到了迅猛龙的安全距离之外，准备搭乘电梯回到观测室中。而吴博士的这个举动，似乎让艾利克斯稍微放松了下来，他逐渐靠近自己的Omega，同刚才那只暴戾的恐龙判若两人似的、温柔的舔舐起欧文的身体来。  
艾利克斯的体型巨大，他的舌头自然也要比其他迅猛龙要大的多，所以他几乎是轻而易举的便舔遍了欧文的全身。最开始是欧文的脸颊，然后是他那个浆果似的涨红挺立的乳尖，向下到结实柔软的小腹，再到隐秘的埋藏在臀缝之间、不断淌着甜蜜汁液的小穴，甚至包括欧文紧绷的腿根，他的大腿、小腿、脚腕甚至脚趾都被舔了遍。  
“不…”  
欧文在强制发情的恍惚中射精了，他无法控制的颤抖着，柔软的呻吟多少带上了些哭腔。而阴茎的释放并没有帮助他多少，反而让他的后穴更加湿痒难耐，不知羞耻的像坏掉似的不断往外淌着水儿，把身下的水泥洇湿了一大块。  
而艾利克斯看到欧文的阴茎颤抖着射出来的精液，实在是高兴极了，因为这代表着他的Omega很舒服，舒服到不由自主的高潮。艾利克斯兴奋的咕噜着，开心的伸出舌头，温柔的去舔欧文腹部刚刚射出的精液，他喜欢欧文体液的味道，精液、汗液、尿液都是，不然他也不会每次做爱的时候都那么想要从欧文体内压榨出更多液体了。艾利克斯贪婪的、小心翼翼的把那些乳白色的舔了个干净，满心欢喜的想要更多的亲近自己的Omega，想要给自己的Omega更多舒适、欢愉和享受。  
但是艾利克斯却在试图接近欧文，在欧文脖颈的腺体处落下舔吻的时候被自己的Omega侧头躲开了，这个拒绝让迅猛龙感到受伤，他可怜兮兮的小声咕噜着，仿佛人类撒娇似的对欧文展现脆弱，似乎是希望他的Omega能因此心软，给予他安慰。  
“不，放开…嗯啊。”  
欧文小幅度的颤抖挣扎着，完全进去热潮期让他全身使不上一点力气，他看到了艾利克斯从鳞片下来鼓起来的两根半阴茎，它们明晃晃的对着他，在这只被改造的迅猛龙胯间耀武扬威的兴奋晃动着。欧文侧头再次躲开了艾利克斯想要落在他脸上的舔舐，他很害怕，毕竟就算到了现在，他依旧对那两个大家伙进入他体内的感觉记忆犹新。  
那是如此的疼痛、酥麻、最后又是如此无法克制的、恐怖到令人晕眩的、灭顶的快感。在这样的性爱中，欧文时常感觉仿佛他的身体和四肢早已经不再属于自己，而他的灵魂正在落下斑点阳光的树叶之间飘荡。最初在岛上被艾利克斯不断占有的记忆在此刻被无限的放大，欧文喘息着，试图在迅猛龙舔弄他乳尖的时候并拢双腿。  
可是艾利克斯显然没有给他这个机会，他的两只前爪用力摁着欧文的双腿，强迫欧文把自己两条腿大大的分开，露出他柔软湿润的粉穴。那个小穴因为迅猛龙刚刚的十分彻底的开拓和舔弄而微微开阖着，随着欧文喘息的频率而像张小嘴似的诱人的一张一合着，从那个微微张开的狭窄缝隙中向外不断吐露着甜蜜的汁液。  
欧文的双手有些绝望的握住了门槛，闭上眼睛有些自暴自弃的等待着之后暴风骤雨般粗暴的操弄和交配。然而艾利克斯并没有这么做，他靠过去撒娇的低头蹭了蹭欧文，温柔的舔舐着欧文侧颈上的腺体，磨蹭着从脖颈一路向上，间细的舌滑溜溜的舔到了欧文的唇齿之间。迅猛龙撬开了人类为了压抑呻吟声而被咬得布满了牙印、微微泛红的唇，把自己的舌尖小心翼翼的伸到了欧文湿润柔软的口腔中。艾利克斯能——他也只能把自己的舌伸进去自己的一个小小的尖尖。  
毕竟、艾利克斯的体型太大了，他的舌头也是如此的尖细，此刻就算欧文努力张大嘴，也无法把他的舌尖多含入更多了。艾利克斯温柔的在自己的Omega口腔内戳刺着，生怕弄坏了自己身下的人类似的小心翼翼的探索着，这是迅猛龙之前从未展示过的状态，如此的耐心而又温顺，似乎是努力想要自己的伴侣同他一样舒服似的笨拙的尝试着。

——这算是一个吻吗？  
欧文努力张开嘴含住迅猛龙的舌尖，心里有些不可置信的这么想着。此刻艾利克斯的舌压着他的软舌，细长滑溜的舌头在欧文的口腔里来回舔弄，似乎是不想放过任何一个小细节似的，从他的牙根舔到了他柔软的上颚，又富有探索精神的、更深的往他喉咙里逐渐探去。艾利克斯舌尖逐渐加厚的粗细和无法估计的长度让欧文不得不尽可能的张开嘴含住，努力吮吸着迅猛龙的舌。人类这样小小的力道让艾利克斯感到舌尖发痒，同时他的心里也痒痒着，他看到自己的Omega微微鼓起来的脸颊，忍不住更加兴奋的纠缠起欧文的舌来。  
欧文的脸颊因为长时间保持这个动作，不禁感到微微发酸，来不及吞咽的唾液顺着他的嘴角缓慢流下。而尽管艾利克斯已经足够小心谨慎，可是他那根柔软细长的舌依旧是快要抵入欧文的喉咙里了。这让欧文有些无法呼吸呜咽着，努力吞咽着来不及下咽的唾液，他微微眯着眼睛，眼前因为缺氧而无法控制的氤氲成了一片，些许泪水顺着他的眼角不由自主的流了下来。欧文拍打着艾利克斯的侧脸，示意迅猛龙快点将他放开，而本来沉浸在甜蜜和满足之中的迅猛龙，因此而及时的发现了自家Omega的异常状态。艾利克斯有些歉疚且极为迅速把自己的舌从欧文口中抽了出来，安慰似的舔了舔欧文的脸颊，可怜兮兮的呼噜这。  
艾利克斯感到有些挫败，他的本意是想安抚自己的Omega，想要欧文在性爱中也可以舒服。可不知道为什么，他觉得自己总是弄巧成拙，在好不容易事情看起来有些转机的时候，他总会控制不住的冲动起来，想要快些占有欧文，想要他的Omega受孕的想法在他的脑内冲撞，控制、驱使着他，让他每次都差点、或者已经弄伤了欧文。是的，很明显迅猛龙还不太能把握好人类同他在身体素质上的区别，并且正在为此而苦恼和不断改变自己之中。在观测室里的所有人都看到了，那只原本性格暴戾、只是用作兵器被制造出来的迅猛龙，是如何温柔而又小心翼翼的抱起了囚笼里的那个被迫处于发情期的Omega，又是如何有耐心的舔舐那个人的，这个举动令所有研究者都不由自主的发出了感叹。  
——也许这只迅猛龙已经有了人性也说不定。

艾利克斯用自己灵活的爪子，小心翼翼的捧起了欧文，让人类的两条腿尽可能的分开卡在他的后肢上坐稳。然后他用自己早已经勃起的半阴茎对准了人类那个湿漉漉的、早已经被他舔得有些合不拢的小洞，缓慢的让欧文借着重力向下，慢慢把他的一根巨大的半阴茎含到身体里去。  
艾利克斯极其不适的呼噜着，有些难受的穿着粗气，谁都看得出他已经等待的很不耐烦了，很可能他换了其他任何品种的恐龙，他们早已经被性欲冲昏了头脑，直接把自己粗大的半阴茎撞入交配对象的体内，甚至很可能因为兴奋、渴望和情欲，把交配对象撕碎。而此刻艾利克斯的行为已经完全超出了动物本能追求繁衍而交配的范围，而是更深层次的，渴望欢愉，并且渴望自己的交配对象也同样欢愉的、更接近人类的做法。  
观测室里的所有人都可以清晰的听到欧文带着哭腔的呻吟声，而他听起来并不是最开始那么的痛苦和绝望了。欧文的两条腿被迫卡在迅猛龙的后肢上，白皙敏感的腿根磨蹭着艾利克斯下体冰凉细密的鳞片，如此粗糙而又凹凸起伏的触感，鳞片在同皮肤不断浮浮沉沉的磨蹭中，在欧文的腿根印下了些许情欲的红。欧文因为那个巨大的阴茎逐渐挤入他体内的快感而呻吟着，那根粗大的阴茎抵开了他柔软的肠肉，熨平他后穴的每一个褶皱，毫不留情的狠狠碾过他体内最柔软的软肉，沉重且缓慢的向他的体腔口戳刺过去。  
欧文因为失重和毫无依靠而本能的感到恐惧，此刻他被艾利克斯捧在爪子里，高高的悬在半空中，而他身边没有任何可以让他抓住的东西——除了他含在屁股里的、并且逐渐向他体内深入的那根巨大的迅猛龙半阴茎。现在欧文只能选择相信艾利克斯，相信这只聪明的迅猛龙不会突然过度兴奋的把他扔在地上或者把他撕碎。可怜的Omega此刻被自己体内那个火热的大家伙烫的意识模糊，就在迅猛龙终于把他那根粗大的半阴茎缓慢的、重重的撞上欧文的体腔口，并且借助重力把他的体腔挤压变形的时候，欧文从体腔深处控制不住的喷出了更多的水。那些湿漉漉的液体顺着他与艾利克斯交合的地方，从高处滴到了地上，让囚室内的地板瞬间又多出了许多星星点点的深色斑点。  
艾利克斯缓慢的向上顶撞着，似乎是因为重力的关系，欧文觉得自己从来都没被操的这么开、从没被抵入过这么深的地方过。他的体腔口在几下沉重的顶撞之后完全打开了，厚重的内壁含着艾利克斯那个巨大的龟头，淫荡的抽搐的一收一缩，不受控制的把更多甜蜜的汁液、全都源源不断的喷洒在那根巨大的半阴茎上，那些透明的液体顺着他的腿根流到了地上，散发出诱人甜蜜、而又代表顺从的芬芳。欧文在这样连续不断的挺动和操弄之中感觉到了失重和脱离，他的意识模糊，仿佛在巨浪中被拍打的浮浮沉沉的小船。而迅猛龙似乎也发现了Omega气味的变化，他兴奋的呼噜着，半阴茎底端巨大的结在欧文的体外开始肿起，他克制着自己想要把结直接操入对方体内的冲动，最终在几下沉重的顶撞之后把精液全都射在了欧文的体内。  
艾利克斯小心翼翼的把自己怀中的人放到了地上，他并没有得到满足，事实上，他的另一根半阴茎还在勃起着，为了百分百的让自己的Omega受孕，他不得不有些耐心。艾利克斯将欧文翻过身来，让他的Omega同之前在岛上时一样，背对着他撅起屁股，再次把自己勃起的半阴茎操入了对方体内。而这次——欧文的后穴是那么的湿润柔软，那么热情的、讨好似的熨帖的包裹着他。艾利克斯舔舐着欧文的后背，他可以感觉到自家Omega的小洞已经被他刚才的操弄搞得格外松软了，他相信这次他可以完全把自己的结放到欧文体内，让他的Omega为他怀上子嗣的——

Fin


End file.
